


Cat's Link

by kingkjdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ganondorf wins in the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Link shivered as he awoke to find himself chained to the floor in a dark room with no light 'where am I? How did I get here?' he thought as he felt a breeze pass over his body 'and where are my clothes?!'  
Ganondorf stood in the shadows out of sight waiting for the spell to take effect and make the young boy his loyal slave by tapping into his animal instincts

Link shivered as something passed over him 'what was that?' he thought as a low rumbling purr built in his mind 'what is that? no go away!' he cried out as the purr filled hi mind making it impossible to think even as he struggled against it his throat starting to emulate the noise  
Hearing the purr and seeing a tail and ears slowly growing Ganondorf stepped into site waiting to be noticed

Link's head turned and he let out a small mewl as he stared at his master 'must please master. must follow all orders. master's word is law.' were his only thoughts as the purrs continued in his mind holding back what made Link himself  
Smiling Ganondorf undid the chains and asked "is my Kitten ready to go back to the throne room" while gently rubbing Link's new cat ears

Link let out a pleased purr as he nuzzled Ganondorf's hand and giving it light licks  
Ganondorf picked Link up and made his way to the throne intent on claiming his pet in front of everyone

Link just purred happily and nuzzled Ganondorf as he was carried naked through the castle  
Taking a seat on the throne Ganondorf undid his pants freeing his large soft cock before placing his kitten in front of it

Link nuzzled the large cock purring at the smell 'master smells delicious.' he thought as he gave it a light lick  
Leaning back Ganondorf surveyed his court and saw the wizard doing as instructed and sending the image out to every town in Hyrule while the Princess raged in a cage unable to do anything 

Link just kept nuzzling and licking Ganondorf's large cock letting out purrs of pleasure 'master tastes so good, need more' he thought as he took the head of his cock into his mouth  
Growing hard Ganondorf saw the love in his kitten's eyes and knew he had won so he let his Kitten suck on the thick 15 inch cock

Link slowly took more and more of the large green cock into his mouth with the thought of 'more, more, more' going through his head his own 3 inch cock hard and twitching with the pleasure he gained from simply taking Ganondorf's cock into his mouth  
Lifting Link up to gain access to his tight hole Ganondorf slid a finger in making sure Zelda could see it all

Link moaned out as the finger was pushed in as he continued sucking on the large throbbing green member with purrs rumbling forth as his tail swayed happily above his ass  
Working in two more thick fingers Ganondorf felt his first orgasm coming so said "does kitten want milk?"

Link bobbed on the cock in answer and sucked harder as he pushed back on the fingers in his hole 'milk, milk, milk!' was the excited thought going through his mind  
letting lose Ganondorf filled Links mouth with cum   
Link let out happy mewls around the large cock as he drank down the cum 'delicious milk in my tummy' he sung in his thoughts as he did so  
Ganondorf pulled Link off and turned him around sitting him on the still hard cock saying "ride me" 

Link nodded and let out a loud pleased mewl as his hole was stretched around the cock as he slid down on the large member  
Reaching up and gently rubbing the cat ears made the hole surrounding Ganondorf's cock tighten up

Link moaned out as he tightened around the cock as he nuzzled the hand while continuing to slide down the cock  
Ganondorf leaned forward and whispered "cum my kitten"

Link did as told and as he got the last of the large cock into his ass he moaned and shot his load onto Ganondorf's stomach  
shooting his own load into his Kitten Ganondorf sealed the spell making it permanent and sealing his rule forever 

Link purred happily as his stomach bloated and he stayed seated on the large cock as he nuzzled the man's chest


End file.
